


unusual eyes (a different gaze)

by gloomly



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pre-debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: There’s a lot of differences, Hyejin thinks, cleaning away the bubbles clinging to a bowl, in their eyes, lips, posture.It’s fascinating, how similar they are.  Their dopey smiles, their expressions, temperaments.  Hyejin doesn’t know what to think.





	unusual eyes (a different gaze)

**Author's Note:**

> everyone kept talking about yonghee/moonbyul but we all know yonghee's fave is hyejin so ~~this is mostly a joke lol~~

The air is suffocatingly thick.  She wakes up abruptly, mouth dry, eyes aching with sleep.  The living room is hot, the window open, a warm breeze rustling the sheer curtains.  She sits up a bit, the rough material of the couch pressing into her arm. She can hear the sounds from the kitchen behind her.  A spoon scraping, the sizzling sound of something frying. She’s still not awake enough to recognize the smell but her stomach rumbles with it, hungry.  She sits up fully, turning her body forward. There’s steps from the kitchen and she turns expecting to see Yongsun. But her eyes meet something a bit different.

Their eyes meet and Hyejin starts to feel a bit self conscious, cat like eyes looking at her, pink lips caught halfway open.

“Oh,” she says and Hyejin blinks at her.  She looks like Yongsun, she thinks, but not as soft, sharper looking, chic.

Yongsun walks in before Hyejin asks anything, smile wide, cheeks round and happy.

“Yonghee,” she says, jostling her shoulder, “you said you would help.”

Hyejin remembers that name, knows that it’s the older sister Yongsun has talked about sporadically.  She gets up quickly, bows as she introduces herself, fingers curling to keep her t-shirt’s hem in place.

“She’s so polite,” Yonghee says, smiling at Hyejin.  

Hyejin smiles back at her, awkward and shy.  Yonghee’s smile is a bit like Yongsun’s. Wide and dorky but somehow elegant.

“Hyejin-ah,” Yongsun says, oblivious like always, “dinner is almost ready.”

-

Hyejin eats as she follows the conversation, it’s mostly Yongsun and her sister talking about when they were kids, Yongsun reminding Hyejin of their practice schedule.  Hyejin nods along to that, smiles and laughs when Yonghee tells an embarrassing story.

And then she spaces out, eyes unable to look away from Yonghee’s bottom lip.  Yongsun’s food is greasy, and Hyejin’s eyes get caught in the way grease makes Yonghee’s lip shine, bottom lip plump and glossy.

Yongsun’s own lips are thin, pink and perfectly shaped.  She ducks her head when she remembers her stray thoughts a couple of days ago,  _ how would Yongsun’s lips feel against hers? _

She clears her throat when she hears Yongsun begin to clean up, stacking dishes, scrapping the few leftovers together.

Hyejin washes the dishes, soapy water warm in their small sink.  She hears Yongsun talking to Yonghee in the bathroom, getting her a spare toothbrush, telling her it’s ok for her to stay.

There’s a lot of differences, Hyejin thinks, cleaning away the bubbles clinging to a bowl, in their eyes, lips, posture.

It’s fascinating, how similar they are.  Their dopey smiles, their expressions, temperaments.  Hyejin doesn’t know what to think. She knows she likes it when Yongsun smiles, knows she’s harbored some sort of ill fated crush through admiration and gratefulness.  Somewhere between staying together through the holidays and the small moments where Yongsun couldn’t help but take care of her.

Yonghee is a bit like that.  Hyejin lays down, the covers too warm for the summer day.  The floor is hard under the thin bedding. She closes her eyes thinking of Yonghee.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is just me trying to go against the crowd ;;
> 
>  
> 
> ~~lol who should hyejin end up with cast your vote now~~
> 
> ~~also i know its been like a year since the last update for my wheesun fic but i promise you its coming ive been moving and i just havent had time to work on something longer than this ;;~~
> 
>  
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me in general (if you wanna) on my (new) [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> also if you are able to/feeling generous or would like to leave something ~~(im also open to commissions if thats a thing you maybe want??)~~ here is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gloomly)  
> but of course you dont have to ｡◠‿◠｡


End file.
